moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
One Crazy Summer/Credits
Opening Logo and Titles *Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company *"One Crazy Summer" Ending Credits and Logo *Directed by: Savage Steve Holland *Written by: Savage Steve Holland *Produced by: Michael Jaffe *Executive Producers: Gil Friesen, Andrew Meyer *A Warner Bros. Presentation *An A&M Films Production of A Savage Steve Holland Film *"One Crazy Summer" *Director of Photography: Isidore Mankofsky A.S.C. *Production Designer: Herman Zimmerman *Edited by: Alan Balsam *Music Composed by: Cory Lerios *Casting by: Judith Holstra C.S.A., Marcia Ross C.S.A. *Starring: John Cusack, Demi Moore, Curtis Armstrong, William Hickey, Joe Flatherty, Tom Villard, Billie Bird, John Matuszak, Mark Metcalf, Kimberly Foster, Joel Murray, Matt Mulhern *With: Rich Little and Bobcat Goldthwait as Egg Stork *Co-Starring: Kristen Goelz, Donald Li, Jeremy Piven, Bruce Wagner, Laura Waterbury and Rich Hall as Wilbur and Taylor Negaron as Taylor *Additional Music by: James Di Pasquale *Associate Producer: William Strom *Unit Production Manager: Robert Brown *First Assistant Director: Albert Shapiro *Second Assistant Director: Jann Dutmer *Set Decorator: Gary Moreno *Script Supervisor: Marguerite James *Second Second Assistant Director: Matt Beesley *Assistant Editors: Margaret Adachi, William Fletcher *Supervising Music Editor: Else Blangsted *Music Editor: A. David Marshall *Supervising Sound Editor: Bill Phillips *Sound Editors: Hal Sanders, Jim Isaacs *Assistant Sound Editor: John Phillips *Foley Editor: Mike Warner *Production Mixer: David Ronne *Boom Operator: G. Robert Crosby Jr. *Cable Operator: David Kelson *Re-Recording Mixers: Robert J. Litt, Elliot Tyson, David Kimball *Recordist: Walter A. Gest *Post Production Assistant: Jon Hannish *Camera Operator: Bob Edesa *First Assistant Camera: Malcolm Brown Jr. *Second Assistant Camera: Larry Davis, Steven Mann *Location Manager: Joe Foley *Assistant Location Manager: Kathleen Kyle *Costume Designer: Brad R. Loman *Men's Costumer: James Warren *Women's Costumer: Patricia Zinn *Hair Stylist: Georgina Williams *Makeup Artist: Dennis Eger *Key Grip: Tom Kessenich *Best Boy: Mark Stanley *Dolly Grip: Jim Dunford *Leadman: Daril Alder *Gaffer: Jake Jarrell *Best Boy Electric: David Jarrell *Rigging Gaffer: Albert Fitch *Property Master: Art Lipschultz *Assistant Property Master: Bud Peifer Jr. *Special Effects Supervisor: Joe Mercurio *Stunt Coordinator: Everett Creach *Transportation Coordinator: David Jernigan *Transportation Co-Captain: Ron Stinton *Transportation Co-Captain/Boston: Leo McDonald *Production Associate: Ronnie Kramer *Assistant to Mr. Jaffe: Audrey Kennedy *Assistant to Mr. Meyer: Dale Ditlove *Assistant to Mr. Holland: Cindi Holland *Construction Supervisor: Bryan Belair *Production Assistants: Artist Robinson, Dore Alpert *Auditor: Richard Dubuque *Marine Coordinator: Winslow Weeks *Publicist: Shelley Kirkwood *Additional Casting/Boston: Jill Alman, Glenn White, D. Lee Ebbs *Animated Characters Designed by: Bill Kopp, Savage Steve Holland *Chief Animation Supervisor: Bill Kopp *Animation Producer: Claudia Sloan *Animators: Wesley M. Archer, Timothy Berglund, David Silverman *Backgrounds: Pam Stalker *Production Artists: Jeffrey Myers, David Daniels, Fernando Gonzales *Cartoon Sound Effects: Drew Neumann *Music Orchestrated and Conducted by: Chris Boardman *Second Unit Director: Peter Burrell *Second Unit Director of Photography: Scott Ransom *Helicopter Pilot: Al Cerullo *Animal Trainer: Cathy Churchman *Caterer: Joe Schultz *Special Optical Effects: Dream Quest Images *Titles and Opticals by: CFI *Electric Wheelchairs Provided by: Everest & Jennings, Inc. Camarillo, California *Cast (in order of appearance): Hoops McCann - John Cusack Mrs. McCann - Linda Warren George Calamari - Joel Murray Graduation Orator - Grenville Cuyler Egg Stork - Bobcat Goldthwait Squid Calamari - Kristen Goelz Clay Stork - Tom Villard Ack Ack Raymond - Curtis Armstrong Boscoe - Sky Crossing Guard - Laura Waterbury Andrea - Jennifer Yahoodik Brunhelda - Rachel C. Telegen Cassandra Eldridge - Demi Moore Stain - John Matuszak Biker #1 - Paul Lane Biker #2 - Don Ruffin Biker #3 - Gary Littlejohn Biker #4 - Pat Mc Goarty Man On Ferry Boat - Anthony Viveiros Cameraman - Isidore Mankofsky Teddy Beckersted - Matt Mulhern Cookie Cambell - Kimberly Foster Ty - Jeremy Piven Grandma - Billie Bird Uncle Frank - Bruce Wagner General Raymond - Joe Flaherty Yuppie Preacher - Al Mohrmann Aguilla Beckersted - Mark Metcalf Aguilla's Maids - Sharon Hope, Donna Clements, Alberta Glover, Pamela Shadduck Old Man Beckersted - William Hickey Big Man On Beach - Jerry Winsett Medic #1 - Bill Hoversten Medic #2 - Donald Watson Ty's Girlfriend - Lisa Melilli Screaming Girl - Deborah Bial Taylor - Taylor Negron Wilbur - Rich Hall Dew Drop Inn Musicians - Bob Gage, Bob Duncan, Herb Mingace, Earl Blank Chrong Freen - Donald Li Giant - Barry Doe Victim - Scott Richards Beautiful Girl - Elizabeth Field Producer - Len Lawrence Doctor - Barry Karas Patient - John Blood Nurse - Joan Drott Regatta Judge - Jim Cooke Man Overboard - Robert Boardman Crewman - John Fiore Disc Jockey - Rich Little *Stunt Players: Lauri-Anne, Paul Lane, Gary Littlejohn, Pat McGroarty, Eddie Mulder, Don Ruffin, Vicki Swindell *Music Supervisor: David Anderle *Don't Look Back Written by Hawk Wolinski Performed by Demi Moore Produced by Hawk Wolinski and Patrick Leonard *Take A Bow Written by Patrick Leonard and Keithen Carter Performed by Jaime Segel Produced by Hawk Wolinski and Patrick Leonard *The following are by Arrangement with Warner Special Products: **Easy Street Written by Dan Hartman Performed by David Lee Roth Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. **Be Chrool To Your Scuel Written by Dee Snider Performed by Twisted Sister Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. **What Does It Take Written by Derry Grehan Performed by Honeymoon Suite Courtesy of WEA Music of Canada Ltd. **Dirty Dog Written by Billy Gibbons, Dusty Hill, and Frank Beard Performed by ZZ Top Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. *The following are courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc.: **Do It Again Written by Brian Wilson and Mike Love Performed by The Beach Boys **Wouldn't It Be Nice Written by Brian Wilson, Mike Love and Tony Asher Performed by The Beach Boys **Fun, Fun, Fun Written by Brian Wilson and Mike Love Performed by The Beach Boys **In My Room Written by Brian Wilson and Gary Usher Performed by The Beach Boys *The following are courtesy of A & M Records: **Fandango Written by Juan Carlos Calderon Performed by Herb Alpert **I Go To Rio Written by Peter Allen and Adrienne Anderson Performed by Peter Allen **Outa-Space Written by Billy Preston and Joe Greene Performed by Billy Preston *Dancing In The Street Written by William Stevenson, Marvin Gaye, and Ivy Jo Hunter Performed by Martha And The Vandellas Courtesy of Motown Record Corporation and Jobete Music Co., Inc. *Would I Lie To You Written by Annie Lennox and Dave Stewart Performed by Eurythmics Courtesy of RCA Records *Born To Be Wild Written by Mars Bonfire Performed by Steppenwolf Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. *Down On The Corner Written by John Fogerty Performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival Courtesy of Fantasy Records *Wipe Out Written by Robert Berryhill, Patrick Connolly, Jim Fuller and Ronald Wilson *Theme From Jaws Written by John Williams *Lenses and Panaflex® Cameras by Panavision® *Approved No. 28173 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.®, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *This motion picture ©1986 Warner Bros., Inc. *Story and Screenplay ©1986 Warner Bros., Inc. *All original music compositions ©1986 Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. *All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all other countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infrigement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. *This film was shot entirely on location. The film-makers wish to thank the Massachusetts Film Bureau and the people of Cape Cod and Nantucket who survived ONE CRAZY SUMMER. *Distributed by Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company *THE FILM'S OVER... YOU CAN GO NOW. Category:Credits